


午夜漫游

by ntrNASU



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntrNASU/pseuds/ntrNASU
Summary: 灰姑娘和王子的夜晚





	午夜漫游

那只是平淡无奇的一个晚上，他也不明白自己为何在直播结束后给洪渊俊发去一条私信——“出去吃宵夜吗？”  
消息框旁边立刻弹出一个“已阅”的符号。郑然官等了大概十分钟，对面才弹出新的对话框。  
“什么啊，你在首尔吗？”  
郑然官有点摸不着头脑，他以为洪渊俊早就知道了。也许洪渊俊并没有自己想象中那么关注他，还是说这是他巧妙地玩弄人的把戏，难道说这是他恶意报复自己那天故作疏远的态度——“对啊。”  
“哦。可以啊。”  
怪怪的。郑然官握着手机想，他也是，我也是。  
于是郑然官起身更衣，还特地理了理仪容，充其量就是梳了梳刘海罢了。他盯着投影里的自己，像视线能穿过镜子一样。那里面反射出十九岁少年削瘦的身影，染了一段时间的金发已经有些黯淡。

“别看了哥，看起来像个傻瓜。”少年把腿盘上床嘲笑他。

但郑然官回过头看，只有他自己空荡荡的单人床躺在后面。他在离开后把房门紧紧地关上了。

郑然官讨厌洪渊俊对谁都亲密却对谁都疏远的态度，他不愿相信他们之间就是浅尝即止的关系却又无可奈何，因为他们谁也没有说过一个“不”，也没有说过一个“好”。

吃宵夜的地方离他的公寓只有十分钟步程。店里只有寥寥两三桌坐了人。郑然官先点了杯啤酒，开始等洪渊俊。有多久了呢？他也不记得了。LW Red的聚会不过就在近一个月前，可是他很久没和洪渊俊单独吃饭了。  
加入XL2后他去了纽约九霄天擎在洛杉矶的基地。好像一开始只想偷偷地在门外看一眼，就看一眼就好——洪渊俊染的新发色有点发蓝——然后他们恰好对视了。洪渊俊扔下耳机跑出来，眼神亮晶晶的像小动物，问他什么时候来的。郑然官摸了摸他的头问他好不好，洪渊俊楞了一下就开始哭。眼泪像断了线的珠子，郑然官对着他手忙脚乱起来。  
为什么回忆总是伴随着眼泪，或许洪渊俊和他在一起快乐并不多。那晚他们到韩国城去吃了饭后，洪渊俊问他收到联赛的offer没有，是什么样的。他说自己可能会去洛杉矶英勇，洪渊俊听了又开始哭，加上喝了酒的原因变得更难伺候了。

“……哥，哥，”对面坐着的人指着甜品单上的冰淇淋香蕉船，“你要吃这个吗？”郑然官发现那是洪渊俊本人，而不是什么时期的幻影。  
“你什么时候来的啊？”  
“真失礼，我刚刚和你打招呼你也不理我，在想什么啊？”洪渊俊把菜单放下，“哥如果没心情的话我们就只喝酒吧。”  
郑然官沉默了一会儿，舔了舔嘴唇上方的啤酒泡沫儿：“不，其实我只是在想……我在想以前的事情。”

夹起牛舌的时候表面的葱花不慎掉了一些，掉在烧烤架上水分很快被烧干变成了黑色的碳。郑然官干巴巴地问洪渊俊下赛季有什么打算，一边把烤肉夹给他。  
“我不知道。”洪渊俊倒酒的手明显地停滞了一下，有些液体洒到了杯子外面，不是很愿意谈这个话题的样子。他是这样的吗？好像变得冷淡了不少，总觉得应该更活泼一些，是因为我们关系疏远了吗？是我推开了他，因为……郑然官抿了一口啤酒，觉得喝得有点多了，应该是讲话不多光喝酒的缘故。  
“我想，可能想回LW Red吧。”过了一会儿洪渊俊说。  
“也不错啊。”  
“认真的吗？”  
“挺认真的，”郑然官说，“我们回去看看吧。回以前的基地。”

他们结了账后真的打了车跑回以前住过的地方。以前俱乐部租的是一层公寓，经费少所以相对比较拥挤。两个人都没有门禁卡，也没打算进到内部去，只是远远地看着每间房熄了灯的样子。  
“好像没怎么变呢。”  
“是啊，不知道现在里面住的是什么样的。”  
“别的项目的职业选手？”  
“不会吧，以前我那间房的暖气坏了超冷的。”  
两个人停在街边的长椅前。旁边有个落魄的24小时便利店还开着灯。  
“你记得吗，那时候我把你放在冰箱的果冻吃了一个。”郑然官说。  
“啊，我一直记着呢，哥吃的是最后一个葡萄味的。”  
“对啊，但明明还有好几个别的味道的，你非得半夜缠着我去楼下买一个补偿回来。”  
“因为那是最后一个啊！而且别忘了以前这里开的那个便利店不是24小时的呢！”  
“所以我没买，我们回去了。”  
“第二天你忘了吧？”洪渊俊环起手臂，“就是说，然官哥现在还欠我一个果冻。”  
绝对是喝醉了。郑然官笑了出来。  
“好啊，现在就买给你。走吧。”  
他们一起笑起来。洪渊俊望着他，眼底有一条流向月亮的河。

等他回过神来，嘴唇已经贴上洪渊俊的了，像有点涩味的果冻，柔软淡薄的酒精味和柚子香气流入他的齿间。原来果酒也可以喝醉，郑然官想，一边试图把洪渊俊拉得更近一点。  
他回到家，草草洗漱后就迫不及待地躺到床上。被窝好冷。他想点支烟。有人偷偷地拉开被子钻进来，冰凉的脚挤进他的腿间，是十九岁的洪渊俊。  
“哥，我好冷，”他眨眨眼睛，“我们一起睡吧。”

“我要走了。”灰姑娘在长椅上留下那只玻璃鞋，背对着郑然官说，“下赛季加油。”

于是他睡着了。

Fin?

**Author's Note:**

> *lwr的部分完全是捏造假如有错请务必无视


End file.
